Conventional forms of laser machining for metals and other types of surfaces use gas to pull the evaporated material away from the surface being machined. In addition, conventional methods of laser machining tend to substantially heat the surface of the substrate being machined. The heating induces residual stress in the substrate, increases the amount of re-deposited material, increases material flow due to melting of the surface material, and/or compromises the surface finish and may end up damaging the substrate.
It would be beneficial to have a laser machining process that can eliminate and/or reduce the harmful effects of conventional laser machining mentioned above.